


Fantasy

by twopinkcarnations



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twopinkcarnations/pseuds/twopinkcarnations
Summary: I was feeling nostalgic and wrote a short PWP.





	Fantasy

“Please, Steve?”

“Shhh, of course.”

Steve kisses him, and Coulson melts into it.

“Hold still, okay? Just—just for a second,” Steve says.

Phil swallows and nods, still in disbelief about what was about to happen. His teenage fantasies were about to come true.

Steve lines his dick up and slowly, carefully—Phil would say painstakingly—pushes his way into him. Steve lets out a satisfied grunt, and Phil thinks that if he were to die, right now, then that would be alright.

“Are you okay?” the glistening, gorgeous man above him asks.

“I think so,” he breathes.

Steve moves.


End file.
